panterafandomcom-20200215-history
Walk (song)
"Walk" is the third track off of Pantera's sixth album Vulgar Display of Power. Walk's 12/8 time signature creates a distinctive "walking" rhythm and it contains one of guitarist Dimebag Darrell Abbott's most famous riffs and solos. A live performance of "Walk" is included on Official Live: 101 Proof, and the studio version is also on the band's greatest hits album, The Best of Pantera: Far Beyond the Great Southern Cowboys' Vulgar Hits!. The cover for the single is a screenshot of the band's "Mouth For War" music video. Several EPs for the song featuring remixes and live versions was released to coincide with the single's release. Reception The song ranked #16 on VH1's 40 Greatest Metal Songs and is the most purchased Pantera song on iTunes. The song peaked at #35 on the UK Singles Chart. Guitar World magazine voted the song's solo the 57th greatest of all-time. The song is popular among Pantera fans and non-fans alike, and the chorus of "RE! SPECT! WALK!" is often chanted at heavy metal concerts and sporting events. "Walk" is also on the soundtrack for the videogame Madden NFL 2010. Apearances * Vulgar Display of Power * Walk * Walk EP * Official Live: 101 Proof * The Best of Pantera: Far Beyond the Great Southern Cowboys' Vulgar Hits! * 1990-2000: A Decade Of Domination Versions * "Walk" * "Walk (Radio Edit)" * "Walk (Cervical Edit)" * "Walk (Cervical Dub Extended)" * "Walk (Decranial Mix)" * "Walk (Live)" Lyrics Can't you see I'm easily Bothered by persistence One step from lashing Out at you You want in To get under my skin Call yourself a friend I've got more friends like you What do I do? Is there no standard anymore? What it takes, who I am, where I've been belong? You can't be something you're not Be yourself by yourself Stay away from me A lesson learned in life Known from the dawn of time Respect, walk What did you say? Respect, walk Are you talking to me? Are you talking to me? Run your mouth When I'm not around It's easy to achieve You cry to weak friends That sympathize Can you hear The violins Playing your song? Those same friends Tell me your every word Is there no standard anymore? What it takes, who I am, where I've been belong? You can't be something you're not Be yourself by yourself Stay away from me A lesson learned in life Known from the dawn of time Respect, walk What did you say? Respect, walk Are you talking to me? Respect, walk What did you say? Respect, walk Are you talking to me? Are you talking to me? No way, punk (Solo) Respect, walk What did you say? Respect, walk Are you talking to me? Respect, walk What did you say? Respect, walk Are you talking to me? Are you talking to me? Walk on home, boy! Trivia *Walk is regarded by most fans and enthusiasts as their most popular song. Category:Songs Category:Vulgar Display of Power